This invention relates to an improved cyclone for separating solid particles from a fluid containing the same.
In general, the cyclone is simple in construction and is used extensively where a separation of solids and dust collection is needed. Large pressure loss and power consumption, however, are considered the significant drawbacks of the cyclone, which is particularly the case with cyclones provided in continuous series for practical use.